Little Dragon To Her, Little Dragon To Him
by Riomi-senpai
Summary: What if Hibari wasn't the one who started the Discipline Committee? What if he loved Namimori because of someone else? Or what if this person was the reason about everything he is now? Hibari Kyoya x OC I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Hibari Kyoya. Only my imagination and OC which are Jinta, Shakaku and Kaida. Soon opening a separate story with drawings of all my OCs!


Hibari Kyoya was brought up by strict parents and they would always disappear and appear at random times. His parents had raised him to be a proper and ideal child. Hibari would excel on his studies and act like the perfect child his parents wanted him too. The perfect child would always listen to his parents no matter what because he wanted their attention which he never got. No matter how many perfect scores he got his parents would never praise him because it was expected of a Hibari to do that much and because he grew in a strict family, Kyoya became indifferent with the people around him. His indifference angered not only his classmates but almost his upper-students in his elementary school. One day they had ganged up on him in the park.

"You think you're so high and mighty?! IS THAT IT?!" one boy yelled in frustration. Kyoya only stared at him which aggravated him more. The boy had enough and raised his fist to which Kyoya only closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

 _THUNK!_

Kyoya frowned at the sound. He didn't feel any pain but he was sure he heard the sound of flesh meeting metal… Wait… WHAT?!

Kyoya snapped open his eyes to see the boy looking terrified behind him. Kyoya looked over his shoulder to see the mid-section of a dress shirt. He looked up to see a girl glaring at the boy who scrabbled away with the other children. The girl who was clearly older than him sighed and knelt down to his level.

Her bangs were shaped in "M" and her side bangs reached her collarbone. Her long black hair was tied in a high pony tail. She also had the rarest wild silver steel colored eyes which he was mesmerized by.

"Are you an idiot?" she said a brow.

Kyoya was surprised and dumbfounded at the question but once the question finally settled in his brain he growled at the insult.

"Whoa, calm down little dragon," she laughed but Kyoya scowled at her. It was their first meeting and she was already calling him names?

"I'm Mei Shakaku," she introduced herself as she stood up and dusted her clothes. Kyoya took notice that she was wearing the boy's uniform or Nami-chuu.

"Are you crossdressing?" Kyoya asked indifferently. Shakaku looked down at the boy as if he had grown another head.

"You are really an idiot!" she laughed and started to pat his head which Kyoya swatted it away. She grinned at the little boy and started to push him away from the park.

"I like you, come on little dragon, I'll buy an ice cream for you!"

"Hey! Let me go!" Kyoya growled. True to her words Shakaku bought him an ice cream and they were currently eating their ice creams in the playground by the hand bars near the 24-hour store.

"I never got your name," Shakaku mentioned as she finished her ice cream and looked at the stick. "AH! I WON!" Shakaku yelled excitedly. Kyoya looked at her like she had gone crazy before he sighed.

"Hn… Hibari Kyoya."

Shakaku nodded before saying, "Kyoya, what do you think about Namimori?" Kyoya looked at her incredulously but decided to humor her for a bit.

"… Boring?"

"That just means that it's quiet and peaceful," she said closing her eyes, "just how I like it."

"What about you?"

"Hmm?" Shakaku opened her eyes and looked at Kyoya asking him improvise his question.

"Hn... What do you think about Namimori?"

Shakaku stared at him as if asking if he really asked that question before she burst out laughing. Kyoya for some reason felt embarrassed as his cheeks grew warm. The crazy lady was laughing at him!

"Kyoya! Don't ask the obvious!" she said. Kyoya only tilted his head in question.

"Namimori! I love it!" Shakaku yelled and spread her arms open as if to waiting to embrace.

"Why?"

Shakaku lowered her arms and looked up ahead with a smile.

"Because it's where my family were born and died, it's where I was born and will eventually die but mostly because it's relaxing here." She let out a sigh.

"That's why I bite everyone to death if peace is disrupted!"

"Bite!?" Kyoya repeated in disbelief. Shakaku laughed and patted Kyoya on his back that's until they heard a yelp. They directed their attention to where the convenient store was and caught three boys gang up on a smaller boy.

"Hey give us some money," one boy who had brown hair said.

"We're thirsty you see," another with added. The small boy trembled in fear and tried to give an excuse that he didn't have any money on him. Kyoya only looked at them indifferently. He felt a gentle wind past right beside him and his line of vision appear another figure. Another more feminine figure… Kyoya's eyes snapped opened and he looked behind him to see it empty! No Shakaku whatsoever! He looked back and saw Shakaku approaching the brunet bully.

"Oi," she called.

"Ah? What do you want young miss?" he said as both of his friends snickered behind him. Shakaku threw her prized stick of ice cream at the victim before lowering her hands. Her sleeves revealed a pair of metallic stick to which Shakaku held and raised them.

"For disturbing peace and harassing someone AND in front of a child, I'll _**bite you to death,**_ " she said with a grin before she swung her weapon to the brunet's temple. She proceeded with a kick in the gut at the second guy swung her left weapon upward to the third bully's chin which sent him flying. The second guy wasn't out yet but Shakaku quickly finished him by kicking him straight across his face since he was still on the floor.

Shakaku helped the victim up as he thanked her multiple of times. Shakaku returned to Kyoya after the victim had left. She patted his head and smiled.

"Good boy for waiting patiently," she said but again, Kyoya swatted her hand away.

"What's that?"

"These? These are my partners! They are tonfas!" she smiled proudly. Kyoya only shook his head in disbelief. A girl had taken three teenagers down.

"Come on little one," she picked the boy up, "I'll take you home."

"Stop calling me _little one_!" growled Kyoya and in response, Shakaku only laughed. To Kyoya's surprise, Shakaku was his next door neighbor and from then on after learning that Kyoya's parents were never really home, Shakaku started to visit (trespassing) his house.

* * *

Kyoya looked at his test. Of course he had hundreds in all of them but he couldn't but think why he was doing this. For who exactly?

"Whoa! Little one that's some scores you got for a little boy like you!" he heard Shakaku say as she put her weight on his back.

"If you keep this up, you'll have a bright future, Kyoya," she said with a grin. Kyoya glanced at her but returned his gaze back at the papers.

"Hn… This is expected of a Hibari, Shakaku," Kyoya paused to sigh before continuing, "I don't know why I even bother on doing my best."

Shakaku stared at the boy for a moment and sighed while shaking her head.

"Kyoya, you're intelligent but you're an idiot at the same time," she scolded. Kyoya growled at her but she only brushed it off with a pat on his head which was immediately slapped away. Shakaku pouted as she continued, "You're doing this for you and for your future and for doing your best for your future, I'll make you hamburger steak!" and true to her words they had hamburger steak that night. As they were eating, Shakaku suddenly asked, "Have you ever thought of what you want to be or do in the future, Kyoya?"

Kyoya nibbled on his fork, "Hn… I haven't really thought about it."

Shakaku nodded understandingly.

"Hibari, in this world who have two kinds of people," Shakaku said as she put her fork down. "Herbivores and Carnivores. Herbivores are the weak and helpless beings that need protection and Carnivores are there to do that job." Shakaku sighed and leaned back having her arms behind for her not to fall.

"After realizing that, I decided to create the Discipline Committee!" Shakaku announced with wide grin. Kyoya frowned at that.

"Why discipline?" he asked.

"Because Kyoya, I think that people who disturb peace are those who don't receive enough discipline, so I'll do it!"

"Hn… How?"

"By biting them to death!"

Kyoya mentally face-palmed at the middle schooler's stupidity but that was her legacy, her goal.

"Just be careful. You have a lot of enemies after all," Kyoya reminded her. Shakaku nodded but she didn't really pay attention on that one.

From then on, Shakaku seemed to be constantly busy. She did gather some members but she also busied herself by dragging Kyoya out to play chase (where Shakaku would run after Kyoya in an incredible speed while laughing like a maniac and that really seem to creep Kyoya out), catch ball (where Kyoya had to throw the ball at Shakaku who would immediately throw the ball back at Kyoya after receiving it or sometimes Kyoya would bat), dodge ball and boxing (Shakaku would randomly try to attackl Kyoya and he had to dodge it and hit back within one minute. If he failed, Shakaku would chase him). They would play four times a week and the rest of the days Shakaku would look for members.

* * *

One night, Shakaku had come to him and handed him a present to which Kyoya was force to open. He saw a pair of weapons that looked exactly the same as Shakaku. Slightly disturbed he looked up at her.

"Why this?" asked Kyoya. Shakaku gave a toothy grin.

"Isn't it a beauty?" she asked and continued, "Well, they are your beauties! The reason I'm giving them to you is to protect yourself!"

Kyoya grew slightly irate.

"What?"

"Kyoya, you'll be the cause of my death! I mean look at you! You're weak like a munchkin can be! My enemies would probably catch you and use you against me," Shakaku tried to reason with him but he just couldn't accept it.

"You're saying I can't take care of myself!"

"Quite literally but-" before she could finish Kyoya threw the tonfas away and stepped out of his own house. Shakaku sighed and threw herself to the couch. Kyoya still needed practice in his swings but his speed and agility was max. She knew Kyoya would be a perfect fighter in a matter of time but he was too hot headed to let her finish. Hoping that Kyoya wouldn't be pissed for so long and come back home Skakaku fell asleep.

During her sleep, Kyoya was scowling at everything he saw. He was beyond pissed. He didn't like the thought of being helpless like a stupid herbivore. He was sure he would be a carnivore but no, she had to go and compare him to an herbivore. He just simply couldn't accept that. He was about to bypass an alley way until he saw some crowding in it. Stopping for a minute to inspect it, he saw the familiar bands and uniform that Shakaku had worked had to design (she wore one herself too). These students were beating the shit out of another student trying to get money out of him. This was no discipline, this wasn't what Shakaku had wanted and if she knew this was happening, it was definitely going to hurt her.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya stepped up stopping the students in discipline committee from all movement. The "leader" looked back to see Kyoya and he laughed.

"Hey, aren't you the little guy who's always with Mei-san?" he snickered.

"So what if I am?"

"Well, you've seen something you shouldn't so you better keep your mouth shut," he threatened.

Kyoya growled at the man. This crowding was something he didn't like.

"This isn't want Shaka wanted!" The man laughed again as if everything was a whole joke.

"Mei-san is too kind hearted! She couldn't see that if she created the committee, she would gain power! Of course I only joined to snatch that power from her." He snickered until he suddenly stopped and looked at him all calculative and a smirk appeared.

"And I think I know what I have to do to get that power," he said and slowly approached Kyoya who took steps back.

"GET HIM!"

* * *

 _Midori tanabiku Namimori no, dai naku shou naku name ga ii, itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage~_

Shakaku groaned as she took her phone out.

"Jinta?" she read her phone ID display call. She looked around and called for Kyoya but didn't receive an answer as she flipped her phone open.

"What is it, Jinta?" she asked and she stood up too start looking for Kyoya.

" **Mei-san, we found your "puppy" wondering around the streets~!"**

Shakaku frowned recalling that she didn't have any pet or whatsoever.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "I don't have any pets."

She heard some chuckling in the other line.

" **Mei-san you shouldn't forget about the little puppy!"** then she heard a pained grunt. Shakaku could recognize that voice anywhere.

"What have you done to Kyoya?" Her voice grew cold and distant as she heard the man laugh hysterically.

" **Just hurt him here and there~"** he sang casually.

"What do you want?"

Jinta hummed in response as if thinking but he couldn't fool Shakaku. She knew that he was faking it.

" **Hand me over the Discipline Committee then** _ **Kouya~**_ **"** he in a way that made Shakaku cringe, **"will be safe."**

" **I didn't give you permission to use my name you stupid mutt!"**

Shakaku smiled a bit of relief hearing Kyoya but her frown was replaced in a matter of seconds.

" **Come to the convini store where the usual hang out is,"** was all she heard after he hung up. The store located right in the corner of an intersection of one way run street. Shakaku gritted her teeth and prepared her own tonfas. She left Kyoya's house and went over the gate. To her surprise she met surprised eyes of the guys of the discipline committee who were against her. They didn't expect her to come out of other house but quickly recovered and started attacking. Shakaku new this was going to be a long journey because clearly, she was outnumbered.

The number was clearly a problem to her since it would take a lot of her stamina which she lacked because of her low blood pressure but she still got to win all the way through. She took short breaks in between but that didn't mean she didn't have any wounds. She had several cuts or bruises already forming. She was all battered up and along her way her tonfas had disappeared. She eventually reached the stupid store where she met Jinta with his two lackeys holding Kyoya down while having their arms hooked in each of Kyoya's.

"Get your fucking dirty hands off him Jinta," she panted. She was dead tired. Jinta only laughed at her.

"Mei-san! You look pathetic!" And she did. Her usually neatly tied hair was untied and all over the place but Shakaku ignored Jinta as her eyes met Kyoya's. He didn't seem too hurt which she was relieved. Apparently Jinta noticed that he was being ignored and kicked Shakaku across her face.

"Shaka!" Kyoya gasped.

Shakaku had fallen to her side as her head collided to the wall.

"AM I NOT WORTH OF YOUR ATTENTION YOU BITCH?!" yelled Jinta.

"WHAT DOES THIS MUTT HAVE THAT I DON'T?!" Shakaku only gave a slight laugh at him.

"What are you laughing at?!" Jinta yelled out frustrated.

Shakaku looked up at him with a smile.

"He has everything you don't and that's looking handsome even after getting some beatings and leadership. Jinta, I'm not handing you over the committee," Shakaku said a bit tiredly.

Jinta scoffed at her before smiling widely at her.

"Maybe this will change your mind?" he said and gave his lackies a look which they nodded. They dragged Kyoya over the edge of the street and waited of the upcoming truck as Kyoya struggled to get free. Shakaku eyes widened in fear.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing your mind!" Jinta laughed like a real sick person. A horn was what woke Shakaku up from her disbelief. A truck was coming and she had to act quickly. Shakaku quickly stood up and ran to Kyoya. From the corner of her eyes she saw a fist coming to which she ducked and grabbed the wrist. She jumped high enough to get her right leg over Jinta's head while her left one was behind him so she could create a lock. She forced him to fall over as she could basically hear the truck nearing and hit his head to knock him out. She quickly stood up ran towards Kyoya again. The lackies was prepared to throw Kyoya in the street. Shakaku was a hand away from him when they threw him in. Shakaku followed as she threw herself as well and grabbed Kyoya's hand and pulled him up. She could feel the heating light of the truck. She couldn't save both of them. Shakaku grabbed Kyoya by his shoulder and pushed him with so much forced that caused her to fall and meet the concrete floor faster. After she felt her head collide with the floor, everything just went… dark. It was so dark. No thoughts whatsoever. It was just dark and silent. Nothing else. Nothing. Nada.

"….A…ku!"

…

"Ka..u!"

.. Who was waking her up?

"Sha…ku!"

. This person was really persistent. Couldn't they see she was extremely tired?

"SHAKAKU!" Shakaku weakly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry. What had happened? Ah right, she tried to save Kyoya and…

"SHAKAKU! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Shakaku winced but the wincing hurt her more. She opened her eyes to see Kyoya trying to hold her. His small arms couldn't properly hold her up. Shakaku could see spots of red in her vision but she could clearly see in Kyoya's eyes were fear.

"… Shh… Kyoya.. Sile…nce… is… gol…dren," she whispered. Even talking was hurting her but even so she smiled. Kyoya looked at her battered and horrible form. She was a complete mess. The truck had run over her stomach and probably had broke her ribs or had her entire middle section crushed.

"…Kyoya," she said as trying to get his attention which it did. She was having hard time breathing as she started coughing up blood. She gave a big sigh as if in relief. She didn't know what to tell Kyoya. Apparently everyone had lots of things they wanted to do or say when they were near their death but Shakaku was so tired. She just wanted to sleep but Kyoya was here. He probably knew she didn't have much time. Their time together was extremely short and limited. She silently prayed for a deity, if there was any, to give her a second chance where she could return to the times where she could dance her fingers through his dark locks, cook him his favorite hamburger steak and sneak up a hug behind him. She could barely feel the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Kyo… ya," she gasped as he tightened his hold on her.

"I… I wi-wished…," she started to cough on more blood.

"… I could…." she was losing air.

"What is it Shakaku?" Kyoya's tears as well threatened to fall. She stared into Kyoya's wet orbs. Her eyes were slowly losing light as she saw people around her before resting her eyes on Kyoya again.

 _I wished I could be with Kyoya a bit longer… Ah… Well… I guess I'll never be able to tell you how much I love you, little dragon..._

The corners of her lips curled up a bit as she gave her weakest signature grins. Shakaku only mouth her wish even though she tried to voice them. Her vision was once blurred and dark spots followed soon.

"Shakaku?" Kyoya shook her body.

"… Shaka?" he tried again. He swallowed the big lump he had in his throat.

He gave his last try to call her out.

* * *

It was at least five months since Shakaku's death. Her lawyer had come and read her will which was giving her property and all her money to Kyoya since she had no one else to give. Hibari was now in his first year of middle school and he was looking for a certain someone and found him lurking around the playground with others bullying the children. When he finally noticed Kyoya, he smirked.

"Huh? Isn't it the little mutt who used to follow Mei-san?" Kyoya only stared at him indifferently. He let his arms fall completely to his side as something very familiar thing slid out of his sleeves. He took a deep breath before saying, "For stealing someone else's committee, crowding in a public space and for being bad example for children, **I'll bite you to death**."

He went ahead in rampage which led all the members of the committee bowed down to him.

"Herbivores, I'm taking control of the committee so don't you dare defy me," he ordered before leaving. Kyoya sighed and looked up at the sky. He felt refreshed after biting them all to death. Now he understood why Shakaku had to bite but the thought of Shakaku caused him to stop all tracks.

" _Kyo…ya… I…_ _I wi-wished… I could…"_

"Shaka… What was it that you wished?" he muttered to himself. Was it Namimori's everlasting peace? To do more for Namimori together with her committee?

"Don't worry, I'll continue your legacy, your goal... though I wish I could tell you how much you meant to me..."

He promised as he started to head over his house. He opened the door to meet his parents whom he hadn't seen since last year. This wasn't a rare occurrence. His parents would disappear and appear out of nowhere.

"Kyoya!" called his mother.

"Hn," was his only reply.

"Hurry Kyoya we have someone you have to know."

Kyoya was pulled by his mother and pushed by his father to a room that looked very much like a …nursery.

"Kyoya meet your little sister," Kyoya's father announced as Kyoya looked inside the crib. His little sister seemed to have been recently born but he could see the hint of her short thin dark locks that seem to curl. She yawned and opened her eyes to reveal her steel sky blue eyes. They had mesmerized him like he was mesmerized with Shakaku's eyes when he had first met her.

"We haven't named her yet, we thought that you should do it," his father had told him. Kyoya didn't hear him or did hear him but didn't show any acknowledgement. Instead he reached over to the little baby which she giggled and grabbed his fingers. Kyoya's eyes softened and gave a light smile.

"Hello, little dragon," he said unconsciously.

"Dragon?" His mother repeated.

Kyoya's father thought for a moment before nodding.

"Hibari Kaida will be then," he decided.

"Kaida…" Kyoya tested it and he liked the way it came rolling out of his mouth.

"Kaida… We'll be together for a long time," he said but seemed more like an answer. To what? He didn't know but it was satisfactory.


End file.
